


sunday

by the_works_of_fistitout (fistitout)



Series: annabeth and the pizza boy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/the_works_of_fistitout
Summary: some (s)exting





	sunday

**Pizza Boy**

_9:13 pm_

Wyd?

_9:15 pm_

Laying on the couch. Watching a movie.

_9:15 pm_

You alone?

_9:16 pm_

What movie?

_9:20 pm_

50 Shades

Its pretty horrible tbh

_9:21 pm_

More funny than sexy

_9:22 pm_

At my friend's house

_9:23 pm_

Who friend?

_9:25 pm_

Someone sounds jealous

Jason

Doesn't suck dick quite as well as you do.

 

_9:26 pm_

I am quite good at it, aren't I?

_9:27 pm_

Jason got mad at ^^

_9:28 pm_

He says to clarify he is very straight, engaged to a beautiful woman, and has only sucked dick once and it wasn't mine

_9:30 pm_

But why tho?

_9:31 pm_

Experimenting

_9:32 pm_

How bout you?

_9:33 pm_

Playing with some toys. Thinking bout you.

_9:33 pm_

Feeling horny I see?

_9:34 pm_

So horny

_9:35 pm_

I texted u to see if you were down to bone

_9:37 pm_

Fucking kidding? The weekend I got to L. A.

_9:38 pm_

You're not in L. A.

 

You've got your fingers in my pussy

_9:39 pm_

Omfg give me a sec to get away from Jason

_9:40 pm_

Keeps looking over my shoulder and shit

_9:41 pm_

Aren't you watching a movie? 

_9:41 pm_

Fuck that.

_9:42 pm_

I'd much rather talk to you.

_9:43 pm_

I'd rather fuck you^

_9:43 pm_

I'm always down to fuck

_9:44 pm_

Help me cum?

_9:46 pm_

Remember that time I was fucking you doggy

 

Bent over your couch

 

Pounding your tight little snatch

_9:52 pm_

Omg keep going

_9:53 pm_

Your cunt is so tight

 

I love pounding your tight little pussy til you cum

 

_9:54 pm_

God you grip me like a vice

 

When you're quivering in my grips and I'm still pounding you through your orgasm

 

And then I'd reach around and run your clit and you'd cum harder

 

_9:55 pm_

You can barely talk

 

A sweating, shaking messy

 

Panting

 

Begging harder

_9:56 pm_

Faster

 

Your couch probably moved six whole inches from all the rocking

 

It's as if you never stopped cumming

_10:01 pm_

Oh my god Jason just kicked me out

_10:03 pm_

Cause I had cum just from talking to you

_10:05 pm_

Thank you btw

_10:07 pm_

I've got this huge stain on my sheets now

_10:08 pm_

**(Annabeth sent a picture)**

_10:09 pm_

Holy fuck

_10:13 pm_

I had no idea I could cum twice within an hour

_10:15 pm_

I'm holding you to that, Percy

_10:17 pm_

I shall deliver

_10:19 pm_

When do you come back?

_10:20 pm_

I need a good fucking

_10:22 pm_

Sunday night

_10:23 pm_

Around 6 or 7

_10:24 pm_

Why

_10:25 pm_

Horny

_10:27 pm_

Maybe I kinda miss you too

_10:27 pm_

AAWWWW

_10:29 pm_

Don't have a cow

_10:31 pm_

I miss you 2, btw

 

Monday?

_10:33 pm_

Can't. Meetings all morning, might have to work late after

.

_10:33 pm_

☹️

_10:35 pm_

Tuesday?

_10:36 pm_

Babysitting

 

Wednesday?

_10:37 pm_

Going out of town till Saturday

_10:38 pm_

Well shit

_10:39 pm_

Sunday?

_10:42 pm_

Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a horrible texter, and I tried to do this as good as I can. But I have no proper texting experience since I always make convos awkward. I also made this to show that I was going to add more to the original story, which was originally posted last April on ff.net and this came out in like December.


End file.
